Moments NejixTenten
by Dyana Hyuga
Summary: Drabbles et petits OS basés sur le couple NejixTenten.
1. Chapitre 1 : Froid

Neji x Tenten

Hello mes petits Laddos, j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de faire un petit recueil avec des Drabbles ou OS sur le couple NejixTen !

Je m'y remets, car avant j'écrivais beaucouP (mes années collèges) puis j'ai arrêté au lycée ! Je suis à la fac maintenant haha le temps passe vite, et 'jessaye d'écrire surtout en été le reste du temps je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps ! Je veux écrire sur eux car la mort de Neji m'a traumatisée, et j'ai encore à travers la gorge le fait que le couple ne soit jamais naît dans le manga !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Rosine m' avait posté un commentaire sur mon OS "les sentiments de Tenten"! je ne pouvais lui répondre!  
Alors Rosine si tu passes par là, saches que ton commentaire m' a fait extrêmement plaisir! Bisous

* * *

\- Aaargh ! qu'est ce qu'il fait froid !

\- c'est normal Tenten, on est dans le pays du fer !

La brune regardait son ami qui était près du feu. Ils étaient en mission, et décidèrent, enfin veuillez excuser mon erreur, Neji décida qu'ils devaient s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Alors qu'elle claquait des dents à cause de ce froid de canard, lui était impassible, l'expression neutre, mais toujours aussi beau !

Elle l'admirait, et ça depuis des années déjà ! Il était son modèle.

Ses claquements de dents s'intensifièrent. Le Hyûga leva les yeux mi exaspéré mi amusé !

\- Approches toi de moi pour te réchauffer

La brune ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois. Elle s'approcha du brun et s'assit. Leurs épaules s'effleurèrent.

Le brun prit la jeune fille entre ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Tenten sourit, elle était tellement bien dans les bras de son bien aimé.

Elle se blottit encore plus contre l'héritier de la Bunke, puis ferma les yeux pour en profiter le plus possible.

\- Tu n'as jamais froid Neji ?

\- Mmmh… non ! Fit le brun, tête toujours dans le cou de son amante.

 _« Je n'ai jamais froid quand je pense à toi »_

* * *

Il est très court ce drabble (c'est le but xD). La dernière phrase est en italique parce que c'est la pensée de Neji, il ne le dit pas à voix haute. Bah oui, Monsieur est très pudique concernant ses sentiments x)

Bref n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez


	2. Chapter 2 : Question

Tenten et Neji étaient de repos ce jour-là, aucun entraînement ni mission à l'horizon. Enfin plus pour Tenten que Neji, car elle, elle en était dispensée depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

L'hokage, Naruto, lui interdit toute mission depuis que son ventre se voyait de plus en plus. Les rondeurs de la grossesse lui allaient parfaitement mais n'allaient sûrement pas avec les missions.

C'était notamment Neji, inquiet qu'il arrive malheur à son épouse, oui Tenten était dorénavant Madame Hyûga je vous prie et ceci depuis plus d'un an, ou encore à son enfant.

Il alla bien évidemment voir son ami, mais aussi beau frère, car Naruto épousa Hinata que Neji considérait comme sa sœur, et lui demanda de mettre en congé la brune à cause de sa grossesse.

Tenten, ne le savait pas sinon elle aurait sûrement trucidé son époux !

Les deux amants étaient dans leur chambre. Neji assis confortablement dans le lit en train de lire et Tenten tête sur les genoux du brun. Il passait de temps à autre sa main libre dans les cheveux soyeux de son épouse qui étaient détachés !

Cette dernière était silencieuse mais avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Neji?

\- Oui ? Lui répondit le brun sans lever ses perles nacrées de son livre

\- Pourquoi tu m'as épousée ?

Cette fois-ci Neji leva ses yeux de son livre et les posa sur sa dulcinée qui le regardait d'un air curieux et innocent.

Tenten pouvait lire de l'étonnement dans les yeux de son époux. En effet, ce dernier s'étonna de la question de son épouse mais se résigna à répondre sous le regard insistant de la belle.

\- Parce que je t'aime, ça paraît évident pourtant !

\- Mais encore ?

\- Comment ça « mais encore ? s'offusqua Neji, c'est suffisant !

\- Oui...mais je veux dire pourquoi moi et pas une autre ?

\- T'es celle que je connais le mieux

\- Et… ?

Le brun soupira. Sa compagne pouvait être exaspérante. Mais, elle était tellement adorable. À cette pensée, un micro sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

C'est Tenten, qui le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Je vais reformuler ma question vu que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir donné du fil à retords : Qu'est-ce que t'aimes chez moi ?

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir ?

\- Oui !

\- J'aime tes yeux chocolats notamment quand t'as un regard innocent, ce regard qui me rend fou. J'aime ton sourire chaleureux et sincère. J'aime cette façon que t'as d'humidifier tes lèvres avant de parler. J'aime la tache de naissance en forme de cœur que t'as sur le ventre. J'aime quand tu dors, j'ai l'impression de tenir un ange dans mes bras. En fait j'aime tout chez toi Tenten.


	3. Chapter 3 : Aimer

Hi mes petits Ladoos, aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un petit OS que j'ai écrit hier soir. En ce moment je suis plus inspirée la nuit que le jour, haha!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et critiquer ce qui ne va pas pour améliorer les choses.

Bisous, bisous

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre…

Trois semaines que la quatrième guerre fut achevée…

Trois semaines que l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé était enterré.

Elle n'y arrivait plus sans lui. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence, à leurs entraînements ou missions ensemble.

Ils se complétaient à merveille, et chacune de leur mission fut un succès.

Aujourd'hui, tout cela est fini.

Plus d'entraînements…

Plus de missions…

Plus rien… !

Elle sentit des perles salées rouler sur ses joues pour aller s'écraser sur le cadre photo de leur team. Cette photo lui était précieuse. C'était SA famille qui apparaissait dessus.

Gaï était tel un père pour elle. Elle qui n' avait jamais connu ses parents ressentit l'amour paternel de son senseï.

Lee, c'était son meilleur ami mais aussi son frère. Il prenait soin d'elle et venait toujours à sa rescousse. Parfois elle le brutalisait, un peu fort elle doit l'avouer…

À cette pensée, elle fit un petit rire cristallin qui résonna dans la petite pièce, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Enfin, lui, Neji, debout, droit et fier, alors qu'ils étaient encore petits. Cette fière allure ne le quitta jamais, même lorsqu'il mourut. Il ne changeait pas, toujours fidèle à lui même.

Neji… ce prodige qu'elle admirait tant.

Neji… ce Hyûga froid et hautain qui apprit au fil du temps à s'ouvrir à ses amis.

Neji… cet amour perdu.

Elle ne voulait pas bouger de cette place. Elle était bien là, assise près de sa fenêtre à se remémorer les souvenirs avec lui…

Elle enlaça la photo et la mit près de son cœur, tout en fermant les yeux…

Elle regrettait tellement de ne pas s'être déclarée à lui. Elle avait toujours peur d'être repoussée.

Mais elle se promit une chose, lorsqu'ils allèrent en guerre, dès qu'elle serait finie, elle irait lui ouvrir son cœur.

Mais, elle n' avait pas pensé à un détail, celui qu'il ne revienne jamais en vie de cette guerre. Elle croyait l'héritier de la Bunke invincible.

Elle en venait à oublier qu'il était un humain, comme elle ou n'importe quel autre shinobi.

Elle enviait tellement les autres. Notamment Shikamaru et Temari qui se mirent ensemble y' a déjà une semaine...

…Ou encore, Ino et Saï qui sortaient secrètement ensemble depuis quelques mois. Ils dupèrent tout le monde.

Mais qui l'aurait cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble ? Elle voyait plus Kiba-Ino que Saï-Ino. Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est qu'il soient heureux.

Sakura, elle, était la plus heureuse après le retour de Sasuke. Même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il réintégra la célèbre team 7.

Quant à Hinata… sa chère amie Hinata, elle était éperdument amoureuse du blond aux yeux bleus azur. Tout le monde le savait, vraiment tout le monde, sauf lui.

Il n' avait jamais rien remarqué et cela depuis des années déjà, ça en devenait désespérant.

À cette remarque, elle soupira. Son amie lui faisait de la peine, mais bon elle au moins, il était encore en vie.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix derrière la porte.

\- Tenten, arrêtes de te faire du mal comme ça ! Sors de cette chambre

-…

Pour seule réponse, un silence net.

\- Tenten, je t'en prie… la supplia cette même voix !

Tenten sentit les larmes couler. Elle se leva, posa le cadre sur sa table de chevet et alla vers la porte. Elle l'a déverrouilla, et l'ouvrit.

Une belle jeune fille entra dans la chambre de la brune. Elle avait des yeux similaires à ceux du prodige de Konoha.

\- Ten, tu ne sors plus de cette chambre depuis l'enterrement… Tu te laisses mourir à petit feu

\- Je n' y arrive plus Hinata, et j'ai l'impression que personne ne comprend ceci ! Chacun de vous a encore tous ses coéquipiers, ou la personne la plus chère à ses yeux près de lui… Moi il n'est plus de ce monde !

\- Mais il est dans ton cœur et ceci pour l'éternité !

\- Certes, mais l'absence de l'être aimé est une injustice sans nom. Un vide qui fait perdre à la vie tout son sens !

La jeune Hyûga regarda son amie avec une tristesse profonde. Son amie était au plus mal, et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle appréciait énormément son cousin. Elle le considérait comme son grand frère.

\- Ten, je suis là, on est tous là. On t'abandonnera jamais je te le promets. Je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

\- Merci Hinata, t'es tellement adorable !

Hinata prit son amie dans ses bras. Elles s'enlacèrent très fort, puis se détachèrent.

\- Hinata ?

\- Oui Tenten ?

\- Vas te déclarer à Naruto, tu as suffisamment attendu !

Les joues de la belle Hyûga s'empourprèrent. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- J'ai… j'ai peur qu''il me dise que ce n'est pas réciproque !

\- Je suis sûre que lui aussi t'aimes Hinata ! Ne perds plus de temps. Car j'ai compris quelque chose…

Elle dit cette phrase tout en se retournant et en plongeant ses yeux chocolats dans ceux de couleur nacre de son amie qui avec son regard, insista pour qu'elle continue.

\- La seule chose que nous apprend la mort, c'est qu'il est urgent d'aimer

* * *

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris des OS tristes moi! je déteste ça mais j'en écris, cherchez la logique!

Je parle trop moi, faudrait que j'apprenne à me taire xD

à très bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4 : Retrouvailles

Un petit drabble avec mon couple préféré bien évidemment. Il est léger mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tenten se tenait debout en face de son coéquipier : Neji. Elle le fixait, lui, son amour depuis plusieurs années.

Neji, avait ses perles nacrées posées sur la maîtresse d'armes de Konoha : Tenten, la femme dont il était secrètement amoureux depuis longtemps déjà !

\- Neji ...

\- Tenten...

Le Hyûga se rapprocha doucement de la jeune femme en face de lui, puis l'enlaça. Tenten se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes puis s'échangèrent un baiser qui exprimait leur amour.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit que tu m'aimais Neji ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser !

\- C'est quand t'es loin de moi que tu me blesses !

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.


	5. Chapter 5 : Saint Valentin

Encore un petit drabble. Je suis très inspirée (en même temps ils sont courts xD)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Comme chaque année depuis la fin de la quatrième guerre, Tenten allait passer la Saint Valentin seule.

Non pas qu'elle était repoussante, bien au contraire. La brune reçut plusieurs demandes de rendez-vous qu'elle refusa sans aucune exception.

Son amour était déjà pris et appartenait aux kunaï et à un certain Hyûga aux yeux nacres, décédé pendant la guerre.

La maîtresse d'armes de Konoha, rentra chez elle, triste. Ses amours n'étaient pas présents ce jour là.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Ten !

La belle se retourna, et des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses beaux yeux chocolats. Son amour, Neji, se tenait devant elle, avec un magnifique Kunai blanc dans la main.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!

Des bisouss


	6. Chapter 6 : Seulement Lui

Ohayo mes ladoos! c'est un drabble imaginé à partir du scan 700! Les deux premières phrases en italiques sont tirés du manga.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _« Les temps sont durs, mon commerce ne tourne pas bien…_

 _En ce moment le commerce est bien trop paisible. »_

Tenten soupira face à ses pensées. Elle était derrière son comptoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit la porte de son magasin s'ouvrir.

Elle tourna la tête et vit son amie Hinata rentrer avec sa fille.

\- Ohayo Tenten!

\- Ohayo tante Tenten

\- Ohayo Hinata, Ohayo petit cœur

\- tu vas bien ?

\- ça va et vous ?

\- ça roule ! Je suis passée te rapporter des friandises que j'ai faites avec Himawari.

\- C'est tellement adorable merci !

Tenten sortit de derrière son comptoir et accepta l'assiette qu'elle posa sur une table. Elle prit ensuite Himawari dans ses bras.

\- T'es trop mignonne ! t'es le portrait craché de ton papa et ta maman ! Fit la brune en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de la petite fille

\- Tu aimes beaucoup les enfants Ten, pourquoi tu en aurais pas un à toi ?

\- Hinata… je ne suis pas mariée !

\- Alors maries toi ! Beaucoup d'hommes te tournent autour, tu es une très belle femme

\- J'en ai pas envie… celui avec qui je voulais me marier n'est plus de ce monde !

\- Ten… Neji-ni-san n'aurait pas aimé te voir ainsi

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hinata ! Je me suis fais la promesse de ne jamais me marier ou aimer un autre pour le retrouver dans l'au-delà ! c'est au dessus de mes forces de retomber amoureuse d'un autre que lui

\- J'aurais tellement aimé que Neji-ni-san soit encore en vie, il me manque et j'aurais été heureuse que tu sois ma belle sœur

\- Il me manque aussi, tellement…

Une larme roula sur la joue de la brunette qu'elle s'empressa de sécher. La Hyûga, enfin l'Uzumaki dorénavant compatissait à sa douleur.

\- Ten, je dois y' aller Naruto rentres bientôt, n'hésites pas à passer à la maison un de ces jours ! Naruto serait heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles

\- Haï fit la brune en embrassant la petite fille et la déposant sur le sol

\- Au revoir tante Tenten

\- Au revoir Ten

\- Au revoir répondit la brune avec un sourire

Hinata partit en compagnie de sa fille et Tenten prit une friandise qu'elle dégusta : « c'est délicieux » pensa-t-elle !

Elle pensait à Neji à ce moment là !

« Neji tu me manques tellement, je t'aime ».

Pour seule réponse elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par les épaules, elle se retourna mais il n'y avait personne.

Elle sourit d'un sourire chaud et sincère ! Elle en était sûre, Neji était présent à ce moment là !

* * *

Je suis vraiment traumatisée par la mort de Neji pour autant écrire de drabbles tristes, où il est mort. Faut que je me ressaisisse!  
J'espère sinon qu'il vous a plu!

Des bisouuus


	7. Chapitre 7 : Je te connais

La team 9 était à la fin de son entraînement. Ils étaient là depuis le lever du soleil et on pouvait à présent apercevoir un joli coucher de soleil.

Comme à leur habitude l'entraînement était décomposé en deux groupes : Gaï-Lee / Neji-Tenten.

Tenten donnait tout ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. On pouvait sentir une rage en elle. Même Neji le sentit.

Faut dire que ce génie percevait tout.

Mais d'un côté, il remarquait les progressions de Tenten et même lorsqu'elle était déchaînée ainsi cela lui était favorable, elle pouvait vaincre n'importe quel ennemi.

Neji souria intérieurement. Tente progressait de plus en plus et allait sûrement devenir une shinobi exceptionnelle comme elle l' avait toujours rêvé.

Alors lorsque l'entraînement s'arrêta et que Gaï et Lee partirent après avoir salué les deux ninjas de leur équipe, Neji s'approche de Tenten qui était assise par terre, s'assit près d'elle, défait ses cheveux attachés en deux macarons qui cascadèrent sur ses épaules pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras et mit son menton sur les cheveux de la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y' a Tenten ?

\- Rien…

\- Tenten… c'est à cause de l'anniversaire de la mort de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune fut surprise. Elle se retourna vers son coéquipier.

\- Mais… comment… ?

\- Tu me l'avais dit un jour alors que nous étions encore Genin. Je m'en suis toujours souvenu.

\- Oh… Neji !

La brune se cala dans les bras de son bien aimé.

\- Tu sais, je suis là, je serai toujours là pour toi

\- Merci, fit-elle avec un large sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas au prodige de Konoha.

Le brun ne répondit rien, il n' en avait nullement besoin.

\- Comment tu savais que je n'allais pas bien ?

\- Parce que je te connais… je peux voir que tu es triste, même quand tu souris, ou que tu rigoles. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, qu'au fond de toi tu pleures.

\- Tu me connais si bien que ça ?

\- Je te connais parfaitement Tenten.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Révélation de Neji

Neji et Tenten étaient ensemble, sur leur terrain d'entraînement. Ils étaient couchés sur l'herbe. Enfin Neji était couché sur l'herbe et Neji se servait de son torse comme oreiller. Ils admiraient les étoiles.

\- Le temps passe si vite, tu trouves pas Neji ?

\- Hn… c'est vrai je dois bien l'avouer fit le Hyûga un micro sourire sur les lèvres

\- Dire que dans une semaine nous nous marions, et je deviens ENFIN Madame Hyûga. Prenez ça dans les dents les fan-grirl de MON Neji ! Elles doivent être vertes de jalousie

Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par le comportement de sa belle. Elle ne savait pas à quel point c'était lui qui avait de la chance qu'elle soit sienne et que cela soit confirmé dans une semaine.

Elle était la femme de sa vie et il en était sûr. Elle seule pouvait le rendre heureux. Elle est la première dont il est tombé amoureux et c'est la dernière, il en était sûr.

\- Tentes?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais quel est le jour où j'ai su que je voulais passer ma vie avec toi ?

\- Non… c'est difficile de déchiffrer Monsieur le génie

\- C'était lors de cette mission au pays de la pluie, lorsqu'on était en train de manger dans le restaurant de l'auberge, tu avais commander un gros bol de ramens. Tu as tout engloutis à une vitesse… Tu en avais partout. Quand je te l'ai fait remarquer, tu t'es regardée et tu as explosée de rire. Ce rire…je voulais l'entendre tous les jours


End file.
